


Contentment

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: DAI Feylen Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: A moment of rest at Skyhold
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: DAI Feylen Lavellan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624528
Kudos: 14





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 153 ~ books  
> from the slashthedrabble lj comm

Feylen dozed, curled in the large bed in his quarters. Even with the fire lit, he still had two layers of blankets on the bed. It was a relief after the weeks of work in Emprise du Lion. 

If he tilted his head he could just see the silhouetted figure lounging on the couch they he’d pulled closer to the fire. If he closed his eyes he could hear the rustle of pages slowly turning. It was amazing how something so different than nights with his clan had come to feel so comfortable.

“Dorian,” he called softly, “come to bed.”


End file.
